


The Plans I Have For You

by Grace_oliver



Category: Adventures in Odyssey
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_oliver/pseuds/Grace_oliver
Summary: Eugene and Katrina try to share some life-changing news with Buck but time never seems to work in their favor.
Kudos: 2





	The Plans I Have For You

*scene opens in Meltsner's kitchen. Eugene is sitting at the table grading papers and Katrina is standing at the counter. 

Katrina: I’m nervous. Do you think he’ll be excited? Do you think he’ll be upset?  
EUGENE.I highly doubt that Buck will be upset, Katrina. From what we’ve gathered from talking with him and from what he has told his social worker, I think he will be quite exuberant.  
KATRINA.I hope so. I need him to come home soon. I can’t wait much longer.  
EUGENE.Indeed. As much as I am confident that he will be happy with the news, I have proverbial butterflies in my stomach. I have never told anyone that I am adopting them before.  
KATRINA.Ugh. When will it be seven o’clock. He did say that’s how long practice would go, right?  
EUGENE.Katrina, you need to breathe. You’re overthinking things.  
KATRINA.You’re one to talk. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.  
EUGENE.Why apologize for stating the truth?  
KATRINA.  
EUGENE. Should I call Wooton and ask him to bring the package over?  
KATRINA. Is it even at their house,yet?  
EUGENE. That’s what he told me today.  
KATRINA. Ok then. Maybe tell him eig-

BUCK.I’m home  
KATRINA. *hushed* We’ll talk later. Act natural.  
EUGENE.How do I do that?  
KATRINA.*annoyed*Eugene. Hi honey. You’re home early.  
BUCK. Yeah, Pastor Knox had to kick us out of the church early because the children's choir had to practice for service on Sunday.  
EUGENE. How was practice?  
BUCK. Um how do I put this lightly….it sucked. Drama is brewing.  
EUGENE. Oh.*reassuringly* Well hopefully it straightens out soon.  
BUCK.I know right? Hey Sparky, hi boy!  
KATRINA. I love seeing how excited he gets when you come home,Buck. It’s so adorable.  
BUCK. You sound like Olivia Parker. She and Zoe gush over Sparky. Hey,did you guys eat supper yet?  
KATRINA. I have roast in the oven now. It should be done soon.  
BUCK. Oh sweet. I should start on homework in the meantime,though. I have a lot.  
KATRINA.Wait,wait, don’t run off. Sit with us. How did your biology test go today?  
BUCK. Um. Grades are posted and it ….went…  
EUGENE.It went how?  
BUCK. It ...went. *quickly adds* I studied really hard for it.  
EUGENE. I know. I had to confiscate your book bag last night because you were still up at 1:30.  
BUCK. Oh yeah. Honestly, I only vaguely remember that. I was seventy-five percent asleep.  
KATRINA. You didn't cram now,did you?  
BUCK. Is it considered cramming if your teacher tells you you have a test the day before?  
KATRINA. Usually, no. But you could have looked ahead in the textbook to see how many more lessons until the end of the chapter were left and planned accordingly.  
BUCK. I hate it when you're right.  
KATRINA. *jokingly*I get that a lot.  
*cut to the end of supper*  
BUCK. Thank you!  
KATRINA. Wait where are you-  
EUGENE. Greetings and Salutations. This is Eugene. Oh Jason, I-what? You what?! Do I have to come over now or- O-ok,ok I’ll be over momentarily. Might I ask why Mr. Whittaker can’t help you? If he won’t answer his texts Jason then call him. Alright, alright I’m coming.  
KATRINA. What now?  
EUGENE. I have to go save Jason.  
KATRINA. But-  
EUGENE. I know and I am so sorry. When I get home maybe?  
KATRINA.*given up* Just go.  
EUGENE.Are you ok?  
KATRINA. What are we doing wrong? It shouldn’t be this hard to tell our own son we’re *quieter* that we’re adopting him.  
EUGENE.I don’t think we’re doing anything wrong,love. Maybe it just isn’t the right time yet. This could be God telling us to wait. We’ve been praying for the right time to say it. Possibly. Look, we’ve prayed for this for so long and I just want it to happen too but-  
KATRINA. But, as they say, patience is a virtue.  
EUGENE. You are exactly right. Now I have to go.  
*cut to the next night*  
BUCK. Katrina can you proofread this for me? Does it meet all the requirements on that rubric thing?  
KATRINA. Bring it here, let me read it.  
BUCK. Here.  
EUGENE. A perk of living with your teacher, huh Buck? Even if she is just a substitute.  
BUCK. You have no idea. But even if she wasn’t I’d hand you guys the rubric and ask you to read it over. I’m terrible at writing stories. Especially, if they’re graded.  
KATRINA. That is not true and you know it. Remember that short story you wrote a few months back? About the two kids lost in the woods? That was exceptional writing.  
BUCK. I wrote that at two in the morning cause I couldn’t fall asleep when I was at the respite house. I’m surprised it even made sense. I mean, it was so dumb. My brain was only half functioning.  
KATRINA.I thought and still think that it is amazing. You have to give yourself some more credit when it comes to this stuff,Buck. You really are good at it.  
BUCK. Eh. I beg to differ but thanks.  
NEWS REPORTER. Junior, Cooper Calhoun breaks school records by scoring the most points in a game in Odyssey High’s basketball program’s history.  
BUCK. Yoooooo  
EUGENE. What are you doing?  
BUCK. Snapping Cooper. Because I’m that friend.  
EUGENE. You don’t think Cooper already knows that he made it on channel four?  
BUCK. No, he knows. But like I said, I’m that friend.  
EUGENE. What does that mean?  
BUCK. Just forget it.  
KATRINA. It looks good, Buck.  
BUCK. Good enough to get an A on it?  
KATRINA. It looks good, Buck.  
BUCK. Stop doing that.  
KATRINA. I will not be accused of biased grading. I don’t want to go through that nightmare again.  
BUCK. It’ll be our little secret. I’ll even go around saying I got a C on it so the Karen’s don’t get upset.  
EUGENE.  
BUCK. He laughed. Eugene’s on my side.  
KATRINA. Buck, cork it.  
BUCK. fine. Oh, I completely forgot to tell you. Marsha called the house yesterday when you guys were out. She said she needed to talk to you guys. 

EUGENE. * not so inconspicuously*What did she say?  
BUCK. She just said she needed to talk with you.  
KATRINA. *smoother than Eugene* We got an email last night from her, remember Eugene? We got it all sorted out. Thanks Buck.  
EUGENE. Oh-oh yes that’s right. Haha, I forgot.  
BUCK.Um..ok. What did she want?  
KATRINA. *brushing it off*It doesn’t matter. Nothing important. *changing the subject*Is your homework finished?  
BUCK. I have a test to study for then that’s it.  
EUGENE. What test?  
BUCK. Heh, my biology retake. You guys aren’t laughing with me.  
EUGENE and KATRINA. *together* Because it isn’t funny.  
EUGENE. Get your stuff and I’ll help you study.  
BUCK. K.  
KATRINA.*hushed* Smooth move, babe.  
EUGENE. I panicked, I’m sorry. You played it off well though. You don’t think he has any idea do you?  
KATRINA. I sure hope not. I mean, if he does know then he’s playing it off well. I really want this to be a surprise.  
EUGENE. Why don’t we just rip the proverbial bandage off and tell him tonight,Katrina?  
KATRINA. Well…  
BUCK. Here you be,Eugene.  
EUGENE. Alright, what content did you struggle the most with on the test?  
BUCK. Everything. I struggled with everything.  
EUGENE. Let me see your notes and we’ll go from there. Let’s see here. Define a macromolecule.  
BUCK. No thank you.  
EUGENE.  
BUCK.This is going to be a train wreck.  
KATRINA. I’ll be back. *under her breath* Oh Buck.  
EUGENE. *yells from the living room* Trina we require your assistance!  
BUCK. Please?  
KATRINA. 

*Scene change. Cut to the next day. Katrina is in her classroom during her lunch break*  
KATRINA. We almost had it last night.  
EUGENE.*over the phone* We have to tell him tonight. Physically I cannot wait any longer.  
KATRINA. I agree. Come home early if you can. I don’t think Buck has any activities after school,we’ll try for right after supper.  
EUGENE. Wonderful!  
KATRINA. You’re adorable when you get excited, have I ever told you that?  
EUGENE. *sarcastically* That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.  
KATRINA.  
BUCK. I got news-oh sorry. Who are you talking to?  
KATRINA. *To Buck* Eugene.*to Eugene* Hey,Buck came in, I’ll talk to you later.  
EUGENE. Alright. I love you.  
KATRINA. I love you,too. Bye, *back to Buck* What’s up?  
BUCK. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you guys.  
KATRINA. No, no it’s fine. Now, what’s this news you bring me?  
BUCK. My teacher got my retake graded and handed back already.  
KATRINA. Speedy. Did it go better this time?  
BUCK. Majorly. I got a 90 on it.  
KATRINA.Good! I’m proud of you. Can I see it?  
BUCK. Here.  
KATRINA. Eugene will be proud of you,too.  
BUCK. Do I have permission to text him now?  
KATRINA. No. But be sure to tell him tonight.  
BUCK. For sure. Can I just sit in here until next period starts? I have you next and my stuff with me.  
KATRINA. You’re supposed to be at lunch.  
BUCK. I already ate. Lightning speed.  
KATRINA. *Jokingly*You’re willing to abandon Jules to sit with me? I’m touched.  
BUCK.She’s gone today for some reason.  
KATRINA. Where is she? She never signed out of my class.  
BUCK. I think she’s sick, she didn’t feel well last night.  
KATRINA. Bummer. You don’t have anything after school, do you?  
BUCK. I don’t think so. Why?  
KATRINA. I was just curious. It’ll be nice to have you home before eight for once this week.  
BUCK. Yeah. The past few weeks have been crazy, haven’t they?  
KATRINA. Mhm. What do you want for supper tonight? I’ll make anything you want.  
BUCK. Oh geez, I don’t know. That’s too far away from my brain to think about.  
KATRINA. Think about it then throughout the day.  
BUCK. I am so stinking glad it’s Friday. Two more weeks and then Christmas vacation. Are we doing anything with your family?  
KATRINA. My brothers and I are planning some sort of get together for the twenty-seventh in Chicago.  
BUCK. Just a one day thing?  
KATRINA. Eugene and I were talking about staying in the city though for a few days. And besides, I think my youngest brother has some exciting news. Five dollars I'm going to be an auntie again.  
BUCK. Oop. What makes you say that?  
KATRINA. I have a feeling there’s going to be a new Shanks grandkid that’s all.  
BUCK. I love the fact that you can just tell.  
KATRINA. God given talent I tell you. But really, I think there will be some exciting news this Christmas. 

*scene change. Katrina is on the couch reading when Eugene comes in from the garage in the other room.*  
EUGENE. I’m home!  
KATRINA. Hey, how was work?  
EUGENE. Long, if I’m being perfectly candid. I’m almost done grading these final assessments for one of my classes but it’s so meticulous it ,metaphorically speaking, fries my brain.  
KATRINA. *light heartedly*It’s the most wonderful time of the year, darling.  
EUGENE. Speaking of wonderful, how are you?  
KATRINA. I’m calm on the outside ...but inside I’m a hot mess. I really really really want to get this done. Before I emotionally shatter.  
EUGENE. Oh dear. Katrina, I know you. You will emotionally shatter, it’s inevitable.  
KATRINA. *sarcastically* You’re such a comfort.  
EUGENE. I try to be. But really. It’ll all be ok. I prayed about this all day and for the most part I am completely at peace about it now.  
KATRINA. Most part?  
EUGENE. Oh,there’s definitely a portion of me that’s freaking out.  
KATRINA. We’re a mess. Oh my goodness.  
EUGENE. Where is Buck?  
KATRINA. Outside. The new neighbors have a little boy who wanted to look at the treehouse and by the looks of it I think Buck earned neighbor of the year award.  
EUGENE. Let’s form a plan then while he’s outside. How do you want to do this?  
KATRINA. After supper I’m going to tell him to load the dishwasher then you can go upstairs and grab the box with the note in it.  
EUGENE. When should I tell Wooton to drop off the package?  
KATRINA. What time is it now?  
EUGENE. Precisely seven-thirteen.  
KATRINA. Supper is about done and say it takes twenty minutes to eat...let's just go with seven fifty-five.  
EUGENE. I'll text him now.  
KATRINA. Don't you think you should call him? I didn't think he was the best at looking at his phone.  
EUGENE.He told me he'd be on deck all day.  
KATRINA. Who was that?  
EUGENE. Wooton. He said he’ll be here.  
KATRINA. How about that? I feel bad for doubting.  
EUGENE. Penny doubted him so don’t feel bad,love.  
KATRINA. Ok,so, after Wooton drops off the package we’ll tell him that it’s for him and as soon as he opens the package, you give him the box.  
EUGENE. Me?  
KATRINA. Eugene you hand him a box, it isn’t all that difficult.  
EUGENE. What if I mess up?  
KATRINA. Don’t be a dingbat.  
EUGENE. Pardon?  
Don’t lie, Katrina, it’s a sin  
KATRINA. I’ll show you. Now, go get your son while I get supper out of the oven.  
EUGENE. Buck!  
BUCK. Hi Eugene! watch out there’s another one!  
EUGENE. Come in to eat.  
BUCK. We’re gonna finish this battle,hang on.  
EUGENE. Who,prey tell, are you battling?  
KID. The pirates!  
EUGENE. Th-the pirates?  
BUCK. I’ll be in in a second!  
EUGENE. *quietly to himself*He finally gets to fight off pirates in his tree house.  
KATRINA. What was that?  
EUGENE. Nothing. He’ll be in soon.  
KATRINA. Alright.  
EUGENE. What did you make?  
KATRINA. Tater tot casserole. He wanted it.  
EUGENE. Ooo.  
BUCK. Sorry I brought Jackson home.  
KATRINA. Did they say they’d call you to babysit?  
BUCK. No but I told him to come over whenever. He’d probably use the treehouse more than me.  
KATRINA. Ok take your boots off so you don’t track up my house then come to the table.  
BUCK. Thank you for supper.  
KATRINA. You’re welcome. Eugene would you like to say grace?  
EUGENE. Sure. Heavenly father, we thank you for this food and the people we’re sharing it with. Bless this food here today and continue to protect us, your children. Amen.  
KATRINA and BUCK. Amen.  
*cut to the end of supper*  
KATRINA. Buck will you please load the dishwasher?  
BUCK. Sure thing. Thank you again, for supper.  
KATRINA. *jokingly*Yeah you’re just a little great, I guess I could cook for you.  
EUGENE. What time is it?  
BUCK.Seven-fifty.  
EUGENE. Oh how the time flies by. I’ll be back.

KATRINA. That’s me. *under her breath*Lord help me do this. 

BUCK. Who’s that?  
KATRINA. I don’t know. I’ll get it. Hi Wooton!  
WOOTON. Hey Katrina. I got a package for you guys but it’s pretty big. Do you mind coming to the truck to get it?  
KATRINA. Sure. Thank you so so much Wooton, for helping us out.  
WOOTON. Oh no it’s no big deal. I’m happy I can help you guys with such a special moment.  
KATRINA. We’re thankful for it. I’m going to be honest, we thought about just doing it last night and the night before that and have this come as an extra surprise but time never worked in our favour.  
WOOTON. Yeah life happens like that sometimes. here you go.  
KATRINA. Awesome, thank you. Oh it’s strangely light.  
WOOTON. So it wasn’t just me? I mean I don’t really know what’s in it but-  
KATRINA. Hold on  
WOOTON. Isn’t that supposed to be for Buck?  
KATRINA. *shocked*Oh my goodness…  
WOOTON. Uh oh. What is it?  
KATRINA. *shocked*Oh...my….goodness…..Wooton….Wooton the rocket isn’t in here. There’s nothing in here!  
WOOTON. Well, maybe it’s the wrong box, let me look.  
KATRINA. No it can’t be because it has the correct mailing address on it.  
WOOTON. Ahh I can’t find anything.  
KATRINA. *frustrated*Agh, this should not be this hard.  
WOOTON. I am so sorry, Katrina. I didn’t mean to ruin your evening.  
KATRINA. No, no it isn’t your fault, Wooton. Please don’t feel like it.  
WOOTON. I can go back to the house and see if something showed up. Maybe the manufacturer messed up when shipping. I’ve seen it happen before.  
KATRINA. Oh, I can’t make you do that, Wooton.  
WOOTON. No, it’s alright,really. I’ll run home and if nothing shows up I’ll text you and Eugene.  
KATRINA. Thank you, Wooton. I’ll let Eugene know.  
WOOTON. Katrina?  
KATRINA. *voice starts to shake* Yes?  
WOOTON. *kindly*Just breathe. It’ll work out in time.  
KATRINA. You’re a good friend, Wooton.  
BUCK. What was that about?  
KATRINA. Nothing. Nothing at all.  
BUCK. Are you ok? You look...distressed.  
KATRINA.  
BUCK. Mom?  
KATRINA. *quietly*What did you call me?  
BUCK. *confused*Mom?….should I not say that?  
KATRINA. I-You-*voice gives out*  
EUGENE. What’s wrong? Trina?  
KATRINA. I can’t do this anymore. Buck, sit.  
EUGENE. Katrina-  
KATRINA. There was nothing in the box, Eugene. Nothing.  
EUGENE. What?!  
BUCK. *even more confused* Uhhhh what did I miss?  
KATRINA. Buck, you know we love you right?  
BUCK. Yeah….what’s happening?  
EUGENE. You have been one of the biggest blessings to us.  
KATRINA. And we wouldn’t trade the memories and lessons learned from you for anything.  
BUCK. Am I getting kicked out of the house or what?  
KATRINA. No, no. It’s, um, I don’t even know what to say.  
EUGENE. Forgive us, we’re bad at this.  
BUCK. What?  
EUGENE. Open the box.  
BUCK.What is this? And why is Katrina a human water fall?  
KATRINA. I-  
EUGENE. She emotionally shattered. We all saw it coming.  
BUCK. Um? With all due respect, you guys are acting really weird.  
KATRINA. We are weird, you already knew that. *antsy* Now open the box!  
BUCK. Ok, ok. What is this? Why-why is this there? You got to me kidding me?  
KATRINA. Oh, honey don’t cry.  
BUCK. *jokingly* You’re one to talk.  
KATRINA.  
EUGENE. You know what those papers are?  
BUCK. Yeah I know they are, that’s why I’m crying. You guys are adopting me?  
EUGENE. For legal reasons you have to give consent of course, but, yes. We want to adopt you,Buck.  
BUCK. Thank you. Thank you so much. This is the best thing to ever happen to me. You guys are the best thing that has ever happened to me.  
KATRINA. So is that a yes?  
BUCK. Of course it’s a yes! I love you guys.  
KATRINA. We love you, too.  
BUCK. *excitedly* Does this mean I’ll change my last name?  
KATRINA. Do you want to change your last name?  
BUCK. Katrina, what kind of question is that? OF COURSE I do!!!  
EUGENE.  
BUCK. OH! This means I have to call you guys mom and dad now! Right? I mean, I’m going to be honest I’ve been referring to you guys as mom and dad for like a month to others. I was just too nervous to say it to y’all’s faces.  
KATRINA. Quit making me cry!  
EUGENE. Well, there was supposed to be another part to this but that didn’t go as planned.  
KATRINA. You might be getting a gift in the next few days, we aren’t really sure at this point.  
BUCK. What does that mean?  
KATRINA. It doesn’t matter…  
BUCK. *gasp* OH MY GOSH! I just realized something!  
EUGENE. What is that?  
BUCK. I am the new grandkid aren’t I?  
KATRINA. Maybe.  
BUCk. You are the worst.  
KATRINA.  
EUGENE.So what do we do now?  
BUCK. He’s crying! Dad is crying!  
EUGENE. You’re making me cry, geez. I never did think I would be called dad.  
KATRINA. You’re just fulfilling our dreams tonight, Buck.  
BUCK. *jokingly*Yeah...I’m cool like that.


End file.
